


That Kind of Crush

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kuroo can't figure out if it's a crush or he just loves his best friend. Only one guy can help him clear it up.





	That Kind of Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). Prompt was "Have you ever had a weird sort of crush on one of your friends where you can't actually tell if it's a crush or not?"

Kuroo has been feeling kind of funny around Bokuto lately. Not bad funny or sick funny or fighting funny, just funny. At first it's just once in a while, just when Bokuto says something really nice or does something cool on the court, then it starts to happen more and more often, every time Bokuto slings an arm around his shoulders or they hug after a pickup game or Bokuto falls asleep curled up against Kuroo's shoulder while they're watching a movie at a sleepover.

It's like his chest is kind of tight, a little, or more like his skin goosebumps like he's cold even though Bokuto's hands are warm, or like his face is too warm even when the air-conditioning is high. It's weird but nice? Or nice but weird.

"Who can figure this stuff out, huh?" Kuroo complains. He's sprawled out across Kenma's bed, head hanging off the side, while Kenma sits on the floor, rhythmically clicking his PS4 controller. "Not me."

"You like him," Kenma says, succinct. "Bokuto. You like him."

"What? Sure, I like him," Kuroo answers, shrugging.

"No, that's what there is to figure out." Kenma still doesn't look up from his game, only a slight note of exasperation entering into his voice. "You have a crush on him."

"No." Kuroo frowns. He rolls over so he can pick his head up and squint at Kenma more directly. "No? I think I just…really enjoy being his friend."

" _No_ ," Kenma says, sharper. He pauses his game and looks Kuroo in the eye, the vehemence of his voice at contrast to his usual neutral expression. "You have a crush on him. You want to kiss him. You want to smush your face right up against his face."

Kuroo opens his mouth, then closes it, then frowns and opens it again. Rolling his eyes, Kenma goes back to his game. Kuroo sits up, hugging his knees to his chest and thinks about that really, really hard.

"You'll get there," Kenma says.

Kuroo doesn't get there, even in the middle of the night when he can't sleep, staring at the ceiling. By the morning he realizes that he's not going to get there on his own, so it's a relief when Bokuto texts him during lunch to ask if he wants to hang out this weekend, get some ramen.

"So here's the thing," Kuroo says. Bokuto is all attention, and the steam from Kuroo's ramen is loosening his chest. "I have a thing. A weird thing. Sometimes lately…like if you were a girl, or I was…this would be a date, you know?"

"It would!" Bokuto looks a bit confused, but sort of pleased too. "A good date, right? Would we go on a second one, do you think?"

"We've been on like two hundred of them," Kuroo snorts. He rubs his forehead. "So I guess that's what I'm confused about. Kenma said I wanna smush my face against your face, and I guess sometimes I do? Or maybe I'm just happy to be your friend. You ever feel that way?"

"Well…" Bokuto looks torn for a second, and then smiles shyly. "Only like all the time, bro. Is that weird? It's weird."

"It's ok. I feel better now, that it's not just me." Kuroo feels like a small sun is burning in the center of his chest; shoveling ramen into his mouth doesn't smother it. "Wanna try? If we both don't know whether it's a crush, maybe we should…you know?"

"Smush our faces together?" Bokuto clarifies. Kuroo nods, blushing and hoping everybody else in this place thinks it's because of ramen steam. "What if it's not?"

Kuroo shrugs. "Then you'll still be my bro. What if it is?"

"Oh man, now I gotta know," Bokuto says. They both start eating as fast as they can, Kuroo almost choking to death when he starts to laugh at how ridiculous they are, and Bokuto has to thump him hard on the back.

In the end, they only make it around the corner, behind the dubious privacy of some vending machines. Both of them are blushing and snickering, and their sneakers bump as they try to shuffle close enough together.

"My heart's trying to fucking escape, man," Bokuto mutters, face flushed pink. He's so cute, and Kuroo grabs for his hand just to have something to squeeze. "Ready?"

"Go on three," Kuroo suggests. Bokuto goes on one instead, his lips warm and chapped against Kuroo's. It's weird but nice, nicer when they both lean in a little closer, and Kuroo wants to do it again as soon as the kiss ends and they blink at each other. He asks, a little breathlessly, "Well?"

"What if it's both?" Bokuto is blushing, fingers curled tight through Kuroo's like he's not planning to let go even when they go back to the train.

"I think that would be awesome," Kuroo says, and Bokuto must agree because he kisses Kuroo again, so hard Kuroo's back bumps into the vending machine. Kuroo hopes nobody nearby wants a soda, because he doesn't think he'll get sick of this anytime soon.


End file.
